Conversations Between Strangers
by BlackPhoenixRising
Summary: It's summer vacation and Rei Kon is bored. Until by luck he meets CrimsonFreedom21 on IM. Kai Hiwatari thought that summer would be torture. Until GreenEyedDemon6 randomly IMs him. Strange how they seem to each other already, ne? Possible slash, rated for


See? This is what happens when you go through your ancient school papers- you start getting strange ideas from the skits you did when you were eleven…Anyway, this is just another interpretation of the classic Boy/Girl meets Boy/Girl online, they fall in love, not realizing that they know each other in real life, then meet each other, and HEY, reality bites. This one happens to use Rei & Kai as its characters. Who, by the way are not my characters to use. Just to clear that up if you didn't know (I really hope you did). By the way, I decided to translate their IM conversations for you, because I really hate bad grammar, spelling etc. and assume that you do too. So don't complain to me that their IM conversations are horrible- I just happen to be a grammar freak, as well as being horrible at dialogue. And now, because I'm beginning to ramble, let's begin:

_Conversations Between Strangers_

Rei was bored. Have you ever felt that way- like life is just too mind-bendingly _dull_?

He was staying at Tyson's for the summer and had simply run out of things to do. With his laptop in front of him he rapidly progressed from games, to random google searches, to random IM searches.

Now the screen in front of him once again read, "Who would you like to message? Please type a screen-name below." Beneath the text the cursor blinked patiently. Rei thought a minute. Then, with an abandon that is familiar to anyone who has ever done something completely and totally random, he typed wildly then pressed send.

The screen shifted. Now it read, "**CrimsonFreedom21 **is available online. Would you like to continue?"

Rei typed quickly before he could change his mind. The screen cleared into the familiar chat format. Now…what to say?

Kai was exasperated. His lawyers had sent him the papers detailing his grandfather's estate with instructions to read them and decide what to do with it. Unfortunately they were hadn't been translated from that unpenatrable language known as 'legal terms'. He had opened his laptop hoping that he could find help online. No such luck.

Now as he struggled to focus on the sentence he was reading, a beeping sound came from his computer. He turned toward it, scowling. Along with the beeping a window had opened.

It read, "**GreenEyedDemon6** has messaged you. View his/her comments here"

Damn. He had forgotten that Tyson had installed IM (along with auto-login) on his computer as a joke. Eager to stop the irritating beeping, he clicked quickly on the link.

It took him to a normal chat room, where the other occupant was obviously getting frustrated. He was amused as he read the first messages:

**GreenEyedDemon6:** Hello?

**GreenEyedDemon6:** Hola?

**GreenEyedDemon6:** Bonjour?

**GreenEyedDemon6:** Ni hao?

**GreenEyedDemon6: **Namaste?

**GreenEyedDemon6:** Konichiwa?

**GreenEyedDemon6:** Shalom?

Then he read the latest entry the other person had made:

**GreenEyedDemon6:** Preevyet?

Hello in Russian. His distrustful nature went on red alert. What if someone was trying to track him? He had to at least attempt an interrogation:

**CrimsonFreedom21:** Kak vas zavoot? Pachyemyo dyelayoot vi khateetye chavareet' sa mnayee?1

Rei stared at the screen. _What? Oh wait..._While they were in Russia, Kai had told the team two phrases they could use if they got lost or had to talk to someone in Russian.

His exact words had been, "If you dyooraks 2 get lost- which is probable considering your idiocy, you should use these phrases," Here he had handed them I card, " I'll give them to you on a card so that you can remember them, laminated so it can't be destroyed. If you lose the card and get lost, well, it's not my problem."

Rei remembered that speech well. It had been the longest thing that Kai had said that trip- and the nearest to kind as well. He still had the card too. He went to the trunk he brought with him to Tyson's house, and rooted through it, looking for the laminated piece of paper. Ah, there it was….

**GreenEyedDemon6:** Ya plokha gavaryoo parooske….Vi gavarectye pa angleeskee?3

**CrimsonFreedom21:** Yes, I do. Probably better than you.

**GreenEyedDemon6: **You remind me of a friend of mine…what were you saying, er, typing anyway? And if you speak English, why'd you type in Russian?

Kai wondered how to answer this question. **GreenEyedDemon6 **was a virtual stranger- he didn't even know if 'it' was male or female, and he wasn't obligated to answer anything. On the other hand, the papers were near incomprehensible and this was the easiest excuse at hand. And **GreenEyedDemon6 **was a stranger- he didn't know anything about Kai- which gave the Russian could exploit amusingly. Now….what to say?

_TBC_

End Notes:

1: What's your name? Why are you messaging me?

2: Fool

3: My Russian is bad. Can you speak English?

looks pointedly at the review button

Comments? Questions? Compliments? Insults? C'mon I'm desperate here!


End file.
